


Love

by Carmino (orphan_account)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Magnum Opus, Romance, Satire, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Carmino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very Spideypool holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Peter and Wade. Kissing under a mistletoe. Drinking hot chocolate. Cuddling. Lots of cuddling. Like, an insane amount of cuddling. 

They made out. A lot. With tongues. And some candy canes too. Oh maaaaai.

They lay naked in bed. They began doing the sex. Peter admired Wade's scars. He traced them with a finger like he traced that picture of a penis from the dictionary in sixth grade. Usually, scars grossed him out, but on Wade they were sexy. It was a fetish. Also romantic. Because love. Wade accepted this because the narrative gave him no other choice. They both came.

They looked dead into each other's eyes. It was wordless, but deep. They came again.

Yay, Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing wrong with me.


End file.
